A Wedding and a Funeral
by NoblesseSeria
Summary: A one-shot from my main story Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Artemis. Please read that first!


**Hello, beloved readers! NoblesseSeria here, with yet another update. I understand that some of you (GoldHazel, I'm looking at you.) really enjoyed my main story, Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Artemis. I'm having trouble writing the sequel at the moment, so I wrote this displaying my thoughts on Percy and Annabeth's wedding and Jackie's funeral. Well, if you haven't read my main story, read that first. Otherwise, prepare for spoilers. Love, NoblesseSeria.**

Annabeth smoothed the silk of her dress, the bouquet of white and blue flowers clutched tight in her hands.

She'd never imagined her wedding day to be so beautiful, nor her bridegroom to be so perfect.

Percy had planned everything for the wedding, which was being held on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, with the exception of Annabeth's dress, guests and bridesmaids.

The campers and a few, carefully selected soldiers from Camp Jupiter, plus the Hunters of Artemis filled the rows of benches on either side of the aisle.

Percy nodded to the pianist, an Athena girl by the name of Georgina, who started to play the wedding march.

Annabeth's father led her down the aisle while her stepmother and half-brothers watched from their seats in the front row, smiling warmly from Annabeth to Percy, who was dressed in a neat white suit with a blue cornflower in his lapel. He looked like he was about to faint, either from anticipation or the killer looks Athena was giving him from where she sat next to Annabeth's other family members.

Annabeth smiled at her father through the veil, then let go of his arm and took Percy's instead.

She took a sneaky glance behind her at Percy's guests. Paul, Estelle, Sally, Tyson and an older man right next to the aisle.

Poseidon, King of the Sea, just sat there, casually whispering to Paul with his arm around Tyson and sometimes glaring at Athena, who stuck her tongue out at him.

Chiron stood at the altar, holding an old Greek book in his hands.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Savour of the Olympians, to Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus. If anyone has anything to say to stop the marriage, please state it now or forever let it rest."

Athena's hand shot up, accompanied with another from the back of the crowd. Hera.

Zeus growled at Hera. "Personal disputes don't count."

Hera lowered her hand. "I was just going to try…"

Athena stood up as Chiron nodded to her, despite Annabeth's anguished cry. "Mother!"

"Silence, Annabeth!" The goddess commanded. "Chiron, this boy, he does not have my full blessing. I refuse to allow him to marry my daughter…!"

Percy sneezed loudly, stunning the crowd. Athena paused her rant. "Bless you."

Percy grinned. "There, you blessed me. I can marry your daughter now."

"Percy, of all the nasty, underhanded tricks…" Connor Stoll began, allowing his brother to finish.

"… that was the best one of all." Travis sighed. "Trickery at its best."

Athena sat down, her face red. No one had ever tricked her like that, never!

A loud burst of laughter came from Percy's group of guests. Poseidon wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's my boy!"

Percy beamed and turned back to Chiron, who smirked and continued.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, do you take Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold , until death do you part?"

Percy grinned. "I do."

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, take Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, aka Seaweed Brain…"

"That was uncalled for!" Cried Percy, amidst laughter from the crowd.

"… to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" Said Chiron, finishing his sentence over Percy's cries.

"I do." Annabeth said.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. Perseus, you may kiss the bride."

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and kissed her, maybe a little too enthusiastically. She squealed and judo flipped him before she knew what she was doing.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I'm so sorry!" She cried, kneeling beside him.

"Wise Girl…" He said softly, pulling her head down to meet his lips.

The crowd cheered and threw flower petals as Annabeth hauled her new husband to his feet and helped him to limp back down the aisle towards the ocean.

The following hour included activities such as dancing across the beach, wedding photos and tears of joy as the wedding presents were opened.

When Annabeth turned to the gift that Percy had gotten her, she was a little disappointed at the small size, but hid her thoughts well.

She pulled back the silvery paper to reveal the most beautiful string of pearls she'd ever seen, with a small Celestial Bronze owl charm in the very centre, and tiny bronze feathers in between every two pearls all the way to the clasp.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked.

"No, I love it. Thank you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, happy tears welling in her eyes as Percy clipped the necklace around her throat gently.

She took his hand and led him over to the present she had gotten him. A huge box, resting in the sand and wrapped with a blue ribbon.

"Go on, take a look!" She said, pushing him towards it.

He untied the ribbon and opened the box. A surfboard, with blue waves painted on it.

He smiled. "This is the board I wanted from the sports shop back home. How did you know it was the one I wanted?"

Annabeth frowned sadly. "Jackie showed it to me, after you proposed to me. She said that if she died on the quest, that I should give it to you."

A sad feeling passed over the crowd. Jackie had died only a week ago on a quest to Greece with the Hunters of Artemis, which had hit hardest to Percy and his family, who had adopted Jackie just before Christmas the previous year.

Percy nodded softly. "Well, no use shutting it in the cabin never to be used. Guys, run to the Camp store, there should be some surf boards and wax there. Let's get some exercise to work off the Wedding Breakfast."

Nico, Will, Jason, Leo, Frank and Danny (Jackie's boyfriend) nodded and ran to the store, then to their cabins to change.

Percy took off his shirt and trousers to reveal that he was already in his swimming trunks.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and looked him over. "You planned this."

"Hey, you wanted a beach party. And what's a beach without surfing?" Percy complained, picking up his board to go wax it.

The other guys came back, carrying bright orange boards under their arms.

The girls nodded at one another and kicked off their fancy shoes, unzipping their dresses to reveal that, they too, were wearing their bathing suits.

Annabeth stepped forward and kissed Percy, who had watched her in shock. "You said you wanted a beach party. And what's a surfing contest without girls on the beach to laugh at you when you wipe out?"

"Not much fun?" Answered Leo, putting his arm around Calypso, who gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a shove into the nearest wave.

The boys remained out in the bay for hours, as Poseidon made sure they never ran out of surfable waves.

The girls rode around the bay on the backs of Hippocampi, watching the boys and cheering them on as they tumbled around on their boards.

Percy, of course, won the contest by far. Nico, surprisingly, came second, followed by Will, Jason, Frank and Danny, leaving Leo to come dead last.

"It isn't my element." Leo complained, cuddling into Calypso's loving embrace.

The rest of the evening was spent eating and drinking, talking and laughing, until they finally had to return to camp.

And it wasn't a pleasant sight that greeted them.

A burial pyre with a single shroud awaited them. The shroud was black with a Hunter's bow embroidered onto the top, wrapped with silver chains. A near perfect match to the one that was burnt for Jackie after the battle at the Defence of Rome.

Except this time it was occupied

Hazel and Nico stepped forward, tears in their eyes.

Nico was the first to speak. "Jackie was more than just a sister. She was someone I could confide in and trust with my life. Sadly, I was unable to save her as she fell from the sky after killing Kampe in Greece, using the gift that Artemis had given her, a pair of black feathered wings to call her own."

Hazel stepped forward next, brushing the shroud with her hand. The wings had been too awkward to wrap, so they had left them outside of the shroud, spreading them around the top and sides of the cloth like a cocoon.

"I never really got to know Jackie. But, from what others have told me, she was a very special person to know and be around. I wish I'd had the chance to get to know her better."

Leo lit a torch and turned towards Nico to give it to him, but another hand grasped it first, throwing it aside.

Hades, the Lord of the Dead, had come to see his daughter off personally.

Hades gently unwrapped Jackie's face. Her features were pale and relaxed, the scar over her eye black and wrinkled.

Nico and Hazel stood back as Hades kissed his daughter's lips gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He wrapped the cloth over her face once more, whispering as he did so. Annabeth only found out later that she was the only one to hear the words.

"Goodbye, Jacqueline. I wish I'd protected you better than Bianca or Hazel. I promise to protect Nico, I swear it on the River Styx, I won't let him die. Not yet."

He lit the shroud with black fire, standing back to put his arms around Hazel and Nico as they cried.

Annabeth kissed Percy gently on the lips. "I hope I never see your shroud."

Percy hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "You neither, Wise Girl. You neither."

The End.

**You're welcome! I am going to do some more one-shots on my main story. If there are any parts of Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Artemis that you want in further detail, just leave your thoughts in the comments section!**

**Also, if you have any ideas on what to put in the sequel, I am open to suggestions. I am completely stuck. Just remember the prophecy from the final chapter. That needs to be included.**

**One last thing. I will be doing an Ask the Characters for my main story. If you have any questions for your favourite PJO, HOO, MC or TOA characters or the gods just let me know.**

**P.S I had a really nasty review from a guest on my main story. If you want to give feedback, make sure it's positive. Don't be a jerk about it.**

**P.P.S I am not writing fics for the Kane Chronicles just yet, so if your idea or question doesn't get published, don't lose hope! It will be up eventually (unless it's inappropriate and/or mean. I don't take questions like that.)**

**Bye for now! Love NoblesseSeria. xxx**


End file.
